


Keep Holding On, Let the Modest Go

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, I Love Kino Makoto, Kinktober 2020, Magical Girls, Omorashi, Shame, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: The Sailor Scouts go to a haunted house, but it turns out to be a lot scarier than they expected. Too bad they didn't go to the bathroom beforehand! Fanbox supporters got to read this, along with all other Fanbox stories, a week in advance.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Keep Holding On, Let the Modest Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mire More!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696997) by Yunoyama Yukata. 



> [Day 13-Watersports, borrowed from Day 11] Originally, I wasn't going to do a day dedicated solely to watersports since so many of my Kinktober stories already have piss in them to begin with, but then I read the attached doujin and it changed my life forever. Today was supposed to be shower sex day with Mae and Bea, but I had a better idea for them that you'll see later on.

“Are you girls ready for the scariest night of your life?” a volunteer in a zombie costume asks with an eerie tone in her voice.

“Damn right we are!” Usagi and Makoto say in unison, though Usagi says it without swearing.

“Wonderful. Right this way, then.”

She leads them through a prop cemetery gate with Usagi and Makoto leading the pack.

“Rei, are you sure you’re going to be alright? You look terrified already and we haven’t even started yet,” Minako asks, concerned.

“S-Scared? I’m not scared! I deal with real spirits every day! You think I’d be scared by some cheap rubber props?!” she replies, her faux-confidence betrayed by her shaky voice.

Usagi sneaks around behind Rei with a sinister smirk on her face. She suddenly grabs her shoulders and shouts “Boo!”, making her friend scream in fear. Usagi snorts and laughs.

Rei’s face flushes as red as her namesake planet. “Stop that! You idiot!”

“Usagi, I’m more worried about you than I am about Rei,” Ami says sheepishly. “Whenever we watched that movie Ju-On together, you were shivering under the blankets and couldn’t sleep with the lights off for a week!”

Usagi freezes in place. “That was different! I was just a little kid, and little kids are scared of everything!”

“Little kid? It happened three months ago-”

“We’re here!” the volunteer interrupts. She opens the door with a dramatic _*creeeeaak*_ and gestures inside. “Last chance to turn back.”

“Oh, no! None of you are leaving!” Makoto shouts, grabbing Rei by the hand and dragging her in before she has the chance to sneak off.

The five girls enter the haunted house and the door slams behind them. Rei breaks free of Makoto’s grasp and scoffs. “What the hell, Makoto?! I was just going to the restroom!”

“Bullshit, you just wanted to leave. And even if you are telling the truth, going to a haunted house with a full bladder is the ideal way to experience it!”

They all stare at her like she’s crazy. They’d expect Usagi to say something like that, but Makoto’s usually a pretty level-headed girl.

“Now come on! We’re holding up the line!”

She starts marching forward confidently. Her companions exchange glances and follow, Usagi, Minako and Ami suddenly realizing how long it’s been since they went to the bathroom.

The tension in the air increases exponentially as they walk. All four girls except Makoto look around nervously, eyeing each of the doors warily in anxious anticipation.

“What’s wrong, Usagi? Where’d all that confidence from earlier go?” Rei says with a slightly smug smile.

“S-Shut up! I could ask you the same thing!”

Suddenly, a panel in the wall opens up. A man in a werewolf mask pops his head out and screams before closing it again. Minako, Rei, Ami and Usagi all shriek and hug each other tightly. Makoto just harrumphs and confidently places her hands on her hips.

“Ha! Only a little kid would be scared of something like that! Let’s keep going, girls!”

Makoto marches forward, brushing the prop cobwebs out of her face along the way. Still shaken, her companions follow suit. Ami clings to Usagi for emotional support, but Usagi is in no position to give it. Not that she’d ever tell any of them, but whenever the wolf-man jumped out, a few drops of piss leaked out of her bladder. She just hopes that nobody notices the slow drip coming from her panties...

As they make their way through the haunted house, more scares follow. Murderous clowns jumping out from the floorboards, fog machines kicking on with ghosts hanging just within sight, zombies pounding against plastic windows and growling and the girls reacting to all of them the same way: Makoto not budging an inch while everyone else screams bloody murder. Each of the four girls briefly lose control of their bladders at least once, and they’re starting to get the feeling that it’s happening to all of the girls.

Suddenly, a loud _*rrrRRrrrRRRRrrRRRrrrRRRRRRRRRR*_ fills the hallway. All five girls, even the stoic Makoto, freeze in their tracks and look behind them. Through the darkness, a buff man in a blood-spattered jacket and hockey mask starts barreling down the hallway, brandishing a chainsaw. Of course, the blade isn’t real, but the motor and sounds it’s making sure as hell are, and the man running towards them looks like he could be a real serial killer.

“Aieeee!” four of the five girls scream in unison. They run as fast as they can in the opposite direction, pushing past Makoto and each other in a selfish attempt to get to safety. They’re all so terrified that they subconsciously take all focus away from anything that isn’t running, and that includes their bladder.

Once they’ve turned the corner to “safety”, they stop, panting heavily. After a moment’s hesitation, Usagi notices a moist feeling in between her legs. She sneaks her fingers under her skirt and feels her panties. Her eyes widen with shame as she realizes what’s going on. She looks up at the four dark trails weaving in and out of each other in roughly the same path her and her friends took to escape. She turns towards her fellow Sailor Guardians and sees them wearing similar expressions of embarrassment.

While the other girls scurry at the first sign of danger, Makoto stands her ground. She looks up at the pretend murderer and scoffs, hands on her hips. He bends down to meet her, murderous intentions obscured by his mask. He exhales threateningly through his nose, his hot breath leaking through the holes in his mask and hitting Makoto right in the face. The tall girl’s feet start to shake slightly, but she masks it by brattily pulling her lower eyelid down and sticking out her tongue. A low, menacing growl escapes the killer’s throat, matching the dull rumble of his chainsaw’s idling motor. He pulls the ripcord on his chainsaw and lifts it up, preparing to saw off one of Makoto’s limbs.

Fear gets the better of her. She turns tail and runs, screaming at an unusually high pitch given her tomboyish nature. A few drops of piss leak out from her panties and soaking into her jeans. She eeps and slams into the nearest bathroom, blowing right past her friends as she practically bursts down the door.

“There was a bathroom right there?!” Usagi sobs, piss rolling down her calf and into her shoes. “Now I’m even more embarrassed!”

“Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee…” Makoto mutters to herself, using it as a mantra to keep her from wetting herself.

She slams the stall door open and is in the process of unbuttoning her jeans when she freezes. A dead body prop hangs from the wall above the toilet, rotten legs dangling and ribcage exposed. It’s very well put-together for a budget prop, good enough that Makoto genuinely believes it’s real. She freezes in place, tears welling up in her eyes. She breaks down completely, hot tears gushing out of her eyes as quickly as hot piss gushes out of her pussy. Her panties quickly turn from a pleasing kelly green to a color only a few shades lighter than black as her urine soaks into the cloth, her jeans following suit soon after.

“No...Stop...I can’t...Please…” she stammers weakly. She clasps her hands over her pussy in a futile attempt to stop the flow, but that just ends up making her hands wet along with her legs. A growing pool of piss forms beneath her feet, soaking into the soles of her shoes and making her feet as miserably wet as the rest of her body. “This can’t be happening...I’m supposed to be the brave one and yet I’m wetting myself like a little kid…”

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the bathroom door slams open. Makoto slowly turns her head around in absolute horror to see her friends standing in the doorway. “Makoto! You...You peed yourself, too?” Minako asks.

But she doesn’t respond. She just stares in disbelief at the piss cascading down her friends’ legs and soaking into their pants. After a moment, she sighs and closes her eyes. “Well...I guess it isn’t as bad if I’m not the only one…”

“Can you imagine what Luna and Artemis would say if they saw the Sailor Guardians covered in their own pee? It would be almost worth doing it!” Usagi butts in rambunctiously.

They all giggle to themselves. Makoto walks out of the stall, shoes squeaking. “Well, I think we should get cleaned up before we leave. I don’t know about anyone else, but I _hate_ walking around with wet socks on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
